In love with a Scotsman
by shiro-tsubasa-chan
Summary: This is the reader's story on how they meet Allistor Kirkland (Scotland).
1. Falling in love

It was a busy morning at the coffee shop, customers coming in here and there, the sun brightly shining in the mid-morning sky. Music playing on the radio just made you want to boogie, which you did a bit, making sure not to overdo it. This wonderful day was the day when you first met him Allistor Kirkland.

Francis, your boss and best friend, had asked you to work as a cover that Tuesday morning. You were cleaning the counters down and sipping a cup of tea as a 'break' in between serving some customers, and sometimes they would catch you singing or bobbing around as you went.

You ruffled your (length) hair before putting it back into place after going OTT with the boogie. It made your customers smile and laugh, which in turn made you ever-the-more cheerful especially when a rowdy group of men came in, particularly the tall one at the back of the group.

"Try not to get thrown out of this shop, OK, Allistor?" A British accent called from the back of the group next to him.

"Aye, I won't lad." The tall, red-headed man told the smaller British one. "I'll order!" He flashed a grin at the boys, and it grew when your eyes met his own. They were a brilliant green- such a contrast from his fiery hair and personality.

"Good morning, sir. What would you like?" You smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, lass. Tea fer the Blonde, Wynnie'll have water. The twins will have coke an' I'll have coffee." The Scotsman leaned on the counter as you figured how much it'll be and money exchanged.

"I'll bring it right over to you, please enjoy your visit!" You cheeped as you gracefully glided behind the counter to make all the drinks.

The redhead made his way to the group, whom sat by the windows at the front of the shop.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to talk her into a date or something"

"Nae, the lass looks too busy Arty. Maybe when she comes over with our drinks though.'" The bellow could be heard by Francis who was going to serve some cakes to table 12.  
You didn't hear on the other hand, you were bouncing to your favourite song being played on the radio, hair coming out of place again while finishing the drinks. You made your way to the red-head's table, table 3.

"Hey, lass, work here often do ye?" Questioned the red-head.  
"Mhm… Usually on a Monday, Thursday and Saturday mornings usually. Now, tea for ..."  
"Me. I'm Arthur, thank you." The blonde British-accented one spoke.  
"Water for ..."  
"Wynn. Thanks." The quiet man with mousy brown hair raised his hand slightly.  
"And the coke?"  
"That's us miss, Connor and Brendan." The two Irish accented ones almost yelled in unison with copper hair, like the taller brother.

You paused briefly to set down their drinks before placing the coffee.

"So, You're the coffee then. Here you go lads, please enjoy."  
"Oh lass, before ye go... Do ye want to meet me later maybe?" The red-head grinned from ear to ear, leaning his arm on the table holding onto your hand.

"Well, how 'bout tomorrow instead? I think I'll be working late today." You blushed lightly and pulled your hand back, brushing your hair behind your ear.

"Aye, how about we meet at the park lass? Yer'll be looking for Allistor."  
"Okay then, I'll see you there, at 2." You smiled sweetly at him, and his softer spoken younger brothers.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As time went on, you started feeling flustered by the man. His cheeky, loud personality. The way he dressed. His fiery red hair. His shinning green eyes, and his lips. But most of all you fell for his accent.

That deep, Scottish accent...

 _Sigh_...


	2. July 17th, anniversary drinks

Today is July 17th, a year after that first meeting at the park...

You were thinking back to this day when you sat at the park, near the pond underneath the willow trees, the breeze freshening as the hat filled the summer air.  
This was your special place where you could see everything around you; the fields, the birds, the fish in the pond, Allistor, flowers... Wait, Allistor?  
You could see his head bobbing up and down as he came your way, and you could feel your heart beat gradually getting louder and faster with every step he took.  
"'Ey there lass~! How long have ye been here?"  
You looked at your phone. 18-34 pm. You smiled at told him you hadn't been there long, even though you waited since 18-00 pm, you were eager to see his face, his smile... His everything that made you smile… And lets not forget his sexy Scottish accent...

Allistor wore ripped jeans with a white shirt, his hair still messy, as usual. Just looking at his very being made you blush.

"Ye alright lass, yer face is red."  
"I-I'm fine" You started lifting up your hands in a defensive manner. "I'm just getting a little warm, with the summer nights."  
"Well, I cannae help ye there lass, but I can take ye to the pub where I promised to take ye."  
You nodded and gripped his strong hands to support yourself getting off the grass, then wiping your (fav/colour) polka-dotted dress.

"Which one are we going to Allie?"  
"The one near ... It's a surprise lass. And ain't ye been told not to call me that?" He had a slight blush of embarrassment and sighed.  
"Awe~ But I think it suits you, Allie." You stuck out your tongue at him and he held onto your waist making you blush as you walked with him for about 20 minutes.

Inside the pub, 'The Floating Duck' was warm and full of chatter, as to be expected.  
"Havin' the usual, Al?" The barmaid called over everyone.  
"Aye, and one for the lass too!" Allistor yelled back and you two made your way to the bar's smoking area, where Al took out his cigs and offered you one. Whether you want one or not, you take it and place it in your little bag as to not offend him.  
"Here you go you two, enjoy." The barmaid brought over the drinks and then winked at the two of you.  
"Thanks." Allistor turned to you. "Do ye think ye can handle yer drink lass?"  
You blushed and nodded.

"O-of course I can!" You drank the alcohol rather quickly, as did he. This carried on for some time, but only now you wished you'd eaten properly before leaving your home.

You two drank till 22-00 pm, two hours straight by which time you had glazed (eye/colour) eyes, and the famous drunken blush, slurred words.

"H-hey, Allie~"  
"Yeh, lass?"  
"What d'd we jus' drink?" You slurred, obviously feeling it get to your head, before you stood up to fall into the Red-headed man in front of you.  
"That me lass, was me favourite. Most people by now would pass out, so I'd say ye handled it well." He grinned at you, as he held you up to walk you home.

You looked at him with a 'Cheshire cat' smile on your face, liking how close he held you close, as he walked your drunken-self back to your home, through the door and onto your sofa.  
"I think yer a bit drunk there lass, I shoulda gone easy on ye." Allistor had a slightly amused look in his eyes, even though he felt a bit guilty. And he knew how much you could drink anyway.  
"No worries Allie~, 'twas fun~" You giggled, feeling just as amused as him, falling forward to him again and giving him a hug. Allistor held you to his chest smiling.  
"Right then lass, ye'd be best off te bed before ye get any worse. Nearly as bad as Kraken that drink, so ye'll have a hangover in the mornin' no doubt."  
"Ohh, okay~ Only because yew~ asked Allie." You yawned and nuzzled his neck, causing him to blush as he picked you up bridal style to the bedroom...

"Goodnight lass."  
"Nigh~night Alli- _yawn_ -stor."  
"I love ye." Were the last things he said to you before you very ungracefully passed out.


End file.
